dormir(nos)
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Manos entrelazadas, encontrándose al perderse. ¡Feliz cumple (atrasado) Silly Kitten!


**Renuncia:** todo de Ishida. :/

 **n.a:** soy la clase de persona que únicamente vuelve a escribir fandoms que odia por sus amigxs. Así que OBVIO esto es un regalo (cutre pero con amorsh) para Jaz, Katz, Mr. J 💜 pura prosa y cosas horrorosas, excuse me.

* * *

 **i.**

 **T** us pulmones son piscinas fracturadas donde el agua se derrama

y se quema y

en sí misma se hunde—

con un splash-splash.

Recuerdo que me enseñaste a nadar y a pesar de todo

ahora me ahogas,

con tus besos de mariposa-oruga de alas torcidas y clavadas en alfileres oxidados adornados con moños. Resulta que quiero quitártelos y apaciguar tu pena pero fracaso en el intento y sólo consigo pincharme los dedos.

Entre disculpas vagas de papel mache de parte tuya (porque

tú no eres él, él no es tú. Perdóname Ayato.)

 _Detente_.

¿Crees, acaso, que no lo sé, querida tonta? pienso que eres genuinamente dulce pero carente de sinceridad.

Secreto, tan

secreto.

 **ii.**

—siempre te avergonzaste de mí.

Y aún así.

Aún así te escondías bajo mis sábanas cada noche, enrollándote en torno a mí, con la excusa de que hacía frío, incluso si era verano y el calor se nos pegaba en los pliegues de la ropa y el sol se comía a la luna como una fruta prohibida y jugosa, ocultos detrás de las nubes, como amantes.

(como nosotros).

Pero no más, no más, no más.

Excepto que _sí hay más_. Siempre.

Porque estamos hambrientos de carroña.

Dios nos ha dado la espalda y Lucifer está demasiado ocupado para atendernos. Está bien igual.

No tienes por qué angustiarte. Ni tampoco tragarte tus graznidos o retraer tus garras.

Solo deja de mencionarlo. Deja de restregármelo a la cara. Deja de mentir-te.

¿Es mucho pedir, maldita sea? Dime si me quieres (muerto o vivo) y tal vez

pueda complacerte, por una vez en mi miserable vida.

Un poco y ya—

 **iii.**

Me gustaría decir que es todo

lo que he soñado

desde que vine al mundo, con honestidad:

habitarte—

abandonarme y corromperte en tus templos y consagrarnos en esa casa embrujada que llamas alma

y odiar al odio mientras te lacero

despacio, muy despacio,

como un verdugo que aprieta la soga en el cuello de su víctima y

con mi espina dorsal llena de espinas ( _nunca alfileres_ ) sin moños,

mis manos dentro de tus braguitas negras.

La espalda arqueada. —Basta, basta, Ayato imbécil me vas a romper.

( _hasta el fondo_.)

De pronto me arañas la espalda y los brazos y tus huesos

gritan en lengua pagana— pero no sientes dolor, yo me encargo de eso.

¿Romperte? Por supuesto que no. Dulce tonta, por quién me tomas.

Esto no es piedad,

yo no soy misericordioso.

Mordiendo tus labios de azulejo me preguntas, en un susurro, entonces:

"¿Escarbarías mi estómago y acariciarías mis entrañas si te lo pidiese?, ¿harías un nido dentro de mis órganos y te acurrucarías ahí para sobrevivir el invierno, hermano?"

Y me dan ganas de reír.

Te paso los dientes por la yugular, masacrándote, entonces. Jugueteo con tus pliegues, un dedo a la vez.

Apesto en la música, lo confieso. De todas formas te vuelves suspiros lánguidos, una melodía preciosa, y me percato de que, quizás, sí preferiría lastimarte genuinamente en este instante e interrumpir tu concierto.

Porque te quiero

(de rodillas)

mucho más que él.

 **iv.**

— No me importa si me fracturas la lengua —admito, tras un rato de silencio. Y me sonríes y vuelves tu boca contra la mía, con una ternura casi obscena. Las estrellas de plástico y varios colores como nuestras únicas testigos. Triste, tan

triste.

 _Esto no es amor_ ,

 **v.**

dulce hermana estúpida hermana.

Recuerda

es tu aliento frenético contra mi respiración de reloj averiado, tu sudor contra mi sudor y tu piel de serpiente, nonono, así no va ¿cierto? tu piel desnuda (rojablancamuyroja— demasiado azul) de conejo

junto a mi piel.

Recuerda

las manos entrelazadas, encontrándose al perderse.

Pero esto no es—

 _recuerda, recuerda, recuerda_

 **vi.**

—amor.

Hasta que la lluvia se vuelva

sangre

(...por favor no me mates tan temprano.)


End file.
